


Mock Me Mercifully

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (More Emotional Comfort than Hurt), Affection, Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Bondage, Bruises, Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Mind Reading, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Empath, Grinding, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Lazy Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Massage, Men Crying, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Pet Names, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sensual Play, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Submissive Hux, Teasing, Telepathic Bondage, Temperature Play, Touch-Starved, Touching, sort of, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux can withstand pain, bruising, and fights but affection and gentleness?</p>
<p>(Dom!Kylo/Sub!Hux)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mock Me Mercifully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/gifts).



A baritone groan reverberated around Hux’s quarters as Kylo sucked a series of bright love bites into Hux’s shoulder to match the scattered mess of bruising on the opposite shoulder. Hux grinded his clothed crotch against Kylo’s, their bare torsos skimming one another as he sought for friction.

They had barely had time to fumble their way into Hux’s quarters when they found themselves in this situation. Hux’s back was pressed up against the wall, the only support being Kylo’s muscular thigh between his legs while his arms were held above him through the power of Kylo’s Force-powers. By his insistence they were bare-chested, breaking their viscous kissing only long enough to strip out of their uniform tops but wanting their hands back on  each other too much to continue undressing quiet yet.

Kylo used his free hands to roam all over Hux’s chest, reveling in the sharp intakes of breath every time his fingers teased and twisted at Hux’s oversensitive nipples. Hux leaned forward to nip at Kylo’s lips and was greeted by his own lips being bitten in return until his lower lip split and beaded blood. Kylo lapped at it, enjoying the sharp spindles of pain registering in Hux’s mind and relaying within his own. With a short laugh, Kylo jerked his knee upwards, causing Hux to squeak in pain and surprise then responding with a soft moan that Kylo silenced with his mouth.

It was a test of wills, a test of mental strength that they enjoyed every now and again, but Kylo was determined to win.

Kylo deployed tendrils of Force to gently press against Hux’s sides and legs so he was laid flat up against the wall as Kylo moved away to study him. Hux’s face flushed as Kylo’s eyes skimmed over the myriad of bruises covering his shoulders, chest, and abdomen before looking further downward to the noticeable bulge in Hux’s trousers. Hux shifted as much as his Force-binding would allow, which was very little, and only caused him a flash of irritation.

“Are you going to stare at me all night?” Hux asked as his hair flopped in front of his eyes.

Kylo smiled slyly, “I might just; you’re gorgeous like this.”

Color rose to Hux’s face, surprise emanating him unbidden and quickly stamped out. Too late, Kylo already felt it and he smiled wider.

“Yes, you’re my pretty darling boy…” he touched Hux’s jawline, his fingers trailing towards Hux’s chin and stopping to give the general’s sharp chin a slight pinch, “but no, as much as that sounds fun, I have other plans for you.”

Kylo set Hux down gently on his feet and with a nod of his head unraveled the Force-bindings, “Undress the rest of the way and go shower. Thoroughly.”

Hux gave him a look that was a mix of suspicion and excitement but nevertheless followed Kylo’s instructions, stripping out his clothing and tossing them at Kylo to deal with while he walked to the refresher. Kylo removed the rest of his clothing and folded them before he picked up their shirts off the floor and placed them together on a shelving.

As the noise of the water reached his ears Kylo prepared the room by first making up the bed a bit (they  had temporarily rolled around on it before deciding the wall would be better), fluffing the pillows and grabbing an extra one from Hux’s private storage closet. Sometimes being general allowed him extra perks. After that, Kylo dug through one of his hidden pockets to produce two bottles he had slipped in them and dimmed the lights to roughly 40%. For a moment he paused and listened and when he heard Hux adjust the water he continued on, figuring he had about another five minutes.

Hux kept in his desk a small bottle of Twi’lek liquor and a special shot glass which matched it. He placed both on the desk before opening the bottle, noticing it was only missing a shot or two, and pouring the potent green liquid into the glass.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Hux asked as he stood in the refresher’s doorway, using his towel to dry his hair and casually roaming his eyes up Kylo’s nude body.

Kylo smiled and resealed the container, “No… finishing drying up then come over here.”

Hux stood there and patted himself dry the rest of the way before placing the towel somewhere behind him in the refresher.  As he walked up to Kylo the glass was presented to him. Deciding that whatever Kylo had planned would be at least promising of interest Hux took the glass and sipped down half of the liquor, relishing the near instant buzz that it produced. Kylo took the glass back and drank down the other half, his whole body giving an involuntary shudder as the liquor took effect.

“So what’s your brilliant plan?” Hux asked, a soft smile on his face as he looked up at Kylo.

“I am going to massage you.” Kylo responded, taking Hux by the hand and leading him to the bed.

“….What?” Hux said, obviously caught off-guard with the answer.

“You heard me. Lay down on your abdomen. Put the pillow underneath you if you need to.” Kylo said, releasing Hux’s hand and motioning to the bed.

Hux hesitated but then followed the motion, unceremoniously flopping down on the bed and readjusting until he was comfortable with the pillow under his chin while he twinned his arms underneath it.

Kylo placed the two bottles on the bed, just to Hux’s right as he retrieved the vial of lubricant that was in the bed’s underdrawer. The two bottles were interestingly shaped, Hux considered, with one being a squat light blue square with a center neck and the other a light reddish cylindrical bottle. Kylo climbed into the bed and straddled Hux’s hips, maneuvering himself so he wasn’t crowding Hux or placing himself in a position where his legs would be sore any time soon. First he picked up the blue bottle, uncapping its lid and pouring a large amount of the matching blue liquid in his palm.

After taking a few moments to warm it to a comfortable level Kylo rubbed the substance into Hux’s back, starting at his center and working his way up before going downwards to the swell of his ass. Hux sighed happily as Kylo’s strong fingers kneaded into his muscles, the gathered tension knots throughout the day easing. As Kylo did another circuit across Hux’s back Hux noticed a faint tingling against his skin, the type that he would get when he realized he had sat at his desk too long. It was a little uncomfortable at first but then simmered down to gentle pinpricks that felt absolutely amazing.

“It’s all right, Hux.” Kylo assured him, punctuating his words with localized massages on some of Hux’s more arduous problem spots.

Hux sank further into the mattress as Kylo exchanged the blue bottle for the red one, popping its cap open and squeezing stripes of liquid directly onto Hux’s back before quickly rubbing it in. Hux felt that he was about to scream as the tiny pinpricks of odd pleasure suddenly flared as if Kylo had placed his lightsaber directly against his spine. The overwhelming sensations felt unreal for a few almost disassociating seconds but the insistent hard pressing of Kylo’s palms against his muscles drew him back down to reality as he felt the cold and hot sensations fluctuate across his skin. Achy spots from their earlier escapade no longer felt achy and the crick in lower back that he had had since earlier that afternoon had all but gone. Hux for lack of a better term felt like a puddle of goo.

Hux vaguely moaning, sweet nothings tumbling from his lips as he lazily grinded his hips beneath him and relished in the feeling of Kylo’s now hard cock rubbing up against his ass.

“Kylo…I…” Hux muttered, the rest of his sentence lost.

“I’ve got you, my lovely darling.” Kylo said as he used a cover to wipe off the excess oils. He picked up the bottle of lubricant and coated two fingers with it.

Kylo pressed one against Hux’s entrance, methodically coaxing the muscles loose until he could fit a second. Hux whined but still felt too noodle-limbed and trapped between Kylo’s legs to do anything other than wriggle his ass. When three fingers slid smoothly in out of Hux, who by now was shivering ever so lightly with want, did Kylo generously lube his cock then change his stance to have his elbows propped on either side of Hux while he spread Hux’s legs and placed his own between them. Hux moaned as Kylo sank all the way to the base of his cock. Hux bunched his hands into fists under the pillow to resist the urge to reach back and grasp Kylo in an attempt to make him speed up.

Careful to not move Hux around too much, Kylo withdrew to the tip and sank back in, the whole time brushing his fingers against Hux’s sides from where he could reach with as much tenderness and affection he could muster.

“You’re taking it so well, my beautiful general.” Kylo commented, planting kisses along Hux’s shoulder blades as they protruded back with Hux’s efforts to maintain his position. Shifting his weight so he could rest on one elbow, Kylo reached up and ran a hand lovingly through Hux’s hair.

Hux bucked slightly, his thighs twitching involuntarily from being spread for so long. As Kylo gave a few more deep slow thrusts Hux made a broken noise that made Kylo pause.

“Are you all right?” Kylo asked, concern in his voice. When he was given no response he gently withdrew and flipped Hux over onto his back.

Hux was utterly wrecked, his face a heavy red color where he had attempted and failed to hold back tears that were running freely down his face. His lips were bright red, as if he bit them or bit the pillow between them, and at seeing his ruse discovered he sniffled noisily.

“Did I hurt you?” Kylo asked, his hand hovering over Hux’s left cheek.

Hux shook his head, bit his lower lip, swallowed heavily, and then spoke, “No… I don’t know why I’m…”

Kylo made a motion by his temple, “May I?”

At Hux’s consent Kylo reached out with the Force into Hux’s mind, seeking out the confusion Hux felt and… the shame. At further searching Kylo realized the truth – Hux longed for affection but never really knew how to ask… and this was the first time something had been entirely done for him out of kindness without a hidden agenda. The truth was startling and Kylo felt his own eyes well with tears as he returned to himself.

Kylo drew Hux into his arms, holding him tightly as sobs racked Hux’s body and his emotions flitted through his mind to quickly for even Kylo to process all the way. After Hux simmered down his tears to a few soft hiccups Kylo let him go and laid him on his back, looking down at him with a soft smile.

Hux smiled dopily at him, still dazed from the sheer amount of emotion he experienced, “I love you.”

Perhaps it was sentiment but Kylo couldn’t help but respond with, “I know.”

Knowing that Hux was too drained to continue, Kylo picked up the bottles and put them away. That done he slid into bed next to Hux and drew up an extra cover over them both before encircling his arms around Hux protectively and listening to Hux’s breathing slip softly into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Shakespeare's Henry V, Act 5, Scene 2, Page 7 [King Henry to Katherine]
> 
> Gift-fic for oorsprong because she got me to talking on sex so gentle is makes one cry from sheer emotion. ♥  
> Also happy Hump Day ;)


End file.
